Titans around the world
by TheWhiteMonkeyWriter
Summary: titans go around the world to make red x a titn make x a titan campain: lead by beast boy


Disclaimer- I do not own the teen titans Characters or anything that's in the T.V. show or comic series. However I did write the plot

Titans around the world

Chapter 1 Slade's back

"Hey Beast Boy" said Cyborg "can you pass the corned beef"

"Sorry Cyborg you all ready ate it all and besides even if you didn't I wouldn't touch a plate with meat on it.

"Beast Boy I know there's some left, get Raven or Starfire or Robin to pass it to me" said Cyborg

"They're right next to you ask them yourself."

"Raven, Star, Robin can you pass the corned beef?" asked Cyborg

"We ate all the corn but you may have the beef" said Starfire passing the corned beef, "this beef is glorious"

"Thank you Star" said Cyborg

"Your welcome" said Starfire

"I' sorry," said Beast Boy "some of us don't eat meat"

"Fine!" said Cyborg "don eat meat but I don't know how you'll survive without it!"

"Put the corned beef down Slade's back" said Robin

**(Teen Titans Theme Song)**

"Okay" said Cyborg "Slade's in the tower"

"No, he's in Chicago" said Robin

"Ha ha good one Robin"

"No really"

"That's so far from Jump City!" said Beast Boy

"I would love to tour the Chicago you speak of!" said Starfire

"We're going to Chicago?" asked Raven

"Yes" said Robin "we have to!"

Meanwhile in Chicago Slade and Red X were stealing Chicago style pizza and hot dogs. They were going to the Art Institute but they were too hungry. Then they heard something behind them they turned around and there stood Terra and Speedy.

Back in Jump City Cyborg and Robin got in the T. Jet when the others flew ahead. "Speedy and Terra are already there" said Robin. "Terra's alive!" said Beast Boy

"Yes" said robin she got freed from the stone with every one else." They flew on toward Chicago.

"Terra" said Slade.

"Yes _master_" said Terra moving a big boulder over Slade's head. Speedy took out an arrow and aimed it at Red X. "Red X" he said "I've heard a lot about you," he released the arrow. Speedy drew another arrow, just as Terra moved the ground from under Slade's feet.

As they flew the Titans got hungry so they got Beast Boy some tofu and everyone else got burgers. They ate and got back on the road. They passed a sign that said "Welcome to Gothom City" and went on. They flew on toward Chicago.

The ground landed on top of Slade but Speedy's arrow missed, he kept shooting. Slade got up just as an arrow hit X's arm. He kept fighting after pulling it out. Slade and X ran past each other switching enemies. Terra and Speedy focused on there new enemies.

Beast Boy's arms got tired from flying so he joined Robin and Cyborg in the T jet. The wind blew toward Chicago this made flying easier. "I want more food" said Beast Boy, but no one seemed to notice. They passed a sign that said Welcome to Kanas. They flew on toward Chicago.

Terra tried to fight X she kept missing. Same with Speedy they switched places and fought there original enemies. They kept fighting.

They flew so fast the Titans were half way through Indiana. They stopped to eat again. They flew on toward Chicago.

Terra had Slade in a stone cage. Speedy was shooting arrows like mad. X and Slade tried to fight thru this. They did all they could they kept fighting

Now the titans were only 13 miles from the hot dog stand and pizza parlor. They flew nonstop since th 2nd food stop. They kept flying.

They'd been flying2 hours13 minutes and 16.3 seconds. They flew on toward the hot dog stand.

Terra and Speedy were tired, but they had to keep fighting at least until the titans got there. They kept missing but they were keeping them distracted. Speedy's arrows were coming every second, and rocks were flying everywhere. Red X's Red X were coming as fast as Speedy's arrows. They kept fighting.

The Titans were flying so fast the computer couldn't tell how long it would take to get there. Another reason they couldn't tell was they were going at different speeds. T They didn't know what hot dog stand they were at so they checked different ones along the way. They flew on toward the hot dog stand.

Terra and Speedy almost collapsed, but they kept standing up. Then Slade collapses and Red X falls down. Then terra and speedy collapsed. The didn't keep fighting.

Now the Titans were 2 blocks away from the hot dog stand, but they were very tired, so they were slow. They got to the right block they just had to get to the end of the block. They did that.

When the Titans got there and saw everybody lying down they wondered what happened.

"What happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"We all collapsed" said Speedy.

"I didn't collapse," said Red X "I just fell down."

"Same thing," said Terra.

"Is not!" said X

"Yes it is" said Beast Boy

"Bla la Bla that's all I heard you say" said X

"Meany Shoes" said Beast Boy

The conversation went o in the same way for many hours. Then Robin said "We didn't come here to talk. Now let's get ready tomorrow's the 4th of July and Mad Mod is probably going to make America part of England again again."

"Well," said X "we'll work with you again. If there was never a 4th of July they wouldn't have a hot dog eating contest so we couldn't have a mini version of it"

"what do you mean _again" _said Slade

"Well I helped them twice and you helped Robert find Raven"

"How did you know I helped him"

"I have my sorces"

"My name is Robin, not Robert" said robin


End file.
